The household appliances described herein include those used in private homes. Such household appliances are per se known. It is also known that such household appliances have a memory containing a control program and at least one appliance program executable by the control program, as well as a processing unit in the form of or similar to a microprocessor for executing the control program.
Although the household appliances commonly used today are delivered with several appliance programs covering the main uses, the user sometimes develops the desire to have available appliance programs that are matched as precisely as possible to specific situations of use. On the other hand, in connection with one or more appliance programs, such as are provided in a household appliance during its manufacture and/or delivery, it may happen that new insights emerge which make it seem advisable to adapt or modify the appliance program. This leads to the desire to be able to adapt one or more appliance programs, or to add further appliance programs, even after delivery of the household appliance.